Suck My Kiss
by IOnlyDateEmpaths
Summary: OOC. Jasper stays with Bella when the Cullens hunt. What happens between them? Why, rape, of course! I'm sick of flames, so - Don't like, DON'T READ! Formerly When Jasper Stays


Author`s Note: Before you fellow Team Jaspers come hunting me down in a mob with torches and pitchforks, I am writing this because dark Jasper is hot. My heart goes out to 0D Malfoy and Jealousy, the original J/B rape fic. I don`t own McFitties biscuits (Jasper), or McBitch (Bella), or either of the two songs they sing. Rape. Lemony rape too. Oyez, lemony rape. I deleted the `offensive` line after recieving two flames for it. I sincerely aplolgize if that offended any actual rape victims.

* * *

"Bye, Love," Edward said again, kissing my cheek. The Cullens were going hunting for the weekend. One had been elected to stay behind and Bella-sit. For the first time, it was Jasper. He had been hunting once a week since the family returned, and just so happened to have gone yesterday. Edward seemed very concerned for me, but I wasn`t scared. Jasper was really quite sweet – according to Alice. I didn`t know from experience because my dear lover would go to any length to keep me away from his brother.

"I`ll be fine, Edward." I replied, annoyed, also for the fourteenth time that day.

"I can leave hunting longer if you want."

"I`m not afraid of Jasper, and quite frankly you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking anything could happen. Now go before I am forced to hurt you."

"I don`t think you could do me much harm." he smirked.

"I swear to god, leave now or I will take up wrist slitting."

"You wouldn`t."

"Try me." I turned and called, "Jasper!"

He walked into the front room, smiling. "Yes, Bella?"

"Could you get me a knife please?"

"Okay, I`m going!" He pecked me one last time and then was gone at vampire speed.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"You mean you didn`t hear that?"

"Of course I did! Would you really have done that?"

"I would have told you to hold your breath, but yes, I would."

"You are the strangest human ever to have walked the earth."

"It would have been funny!" I cried defensively.

"Would it have been funny if you hit a major artery and we had to turn you?"

"To be honest, yes."

"You`re an idiot."

"Hey, now. I`m crazy, I`m slightly illogical and I`m clumsy, but I AM NOT stupid."

"If you say so."

"I do say so, and now, you will suffer the wrath of my teenage emo angst!" I gave a small evil laugh and stormed upstairs.

* * *

I was bored, so unable to think of anything else to do, I connected my MP3 and speakers, put on one of my favourite songs and began to sing.

"_Ladies, and gentlemen  
We are the things of shapes to come  
Your freedom's not free and dumb  
This depression is great  
The Deformation Age, they know my name  
Waltzing to scum, and base and  
Married to the pain  
BANG, we want it  
BANG, we want it  
BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG  
You came to see the mob scene  
I know it isn't your scene  
It's better than a sex scene and it's  
So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah  
You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down, down, down  
You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down, down, down  
Be obscene, be, be, obscene  
Be obscene, baby, and not heard  
The day that love opened our eyes,  
We watched the world end  
We have "high" places but we have no friends  
They told us sin's not good but we know it's great  
War-time full-frontal drugs, sex-tank armour plate  
BANG, we want it  
BANG, we want it  
BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG  
You came to see the mob scene  
I know it isn't your scene  
It's better than a sex scene and it's  
So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah  
You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down, down, down  
You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down, down, down  
Be obscene, be, be, obscene  
Be obscene, baby, and not heard  
Be obscene, be, be, obscene  
Be obscene, baby, and not heard  
You came to see the mob scene  
I know it isn't your scene  
It's better than a sex scene and it's  
So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah  
You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down, down, down  
You want commitment?  
Put on your best suit, get your arms around me  
Now we're going down, down, down  
Ladies and gentlemen, be obscene! Be obscene! Be, be obscene!  
Be obscene, be, be, obscene  
Be obscene, baby, and not heard  
Be obscene, be, be, obscene  
Be obscene, baby, and not heard  
BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!"_

Screaming to Marilyn Manson always helped me relieve stress. I heard the door open in the silence between songs.

**Jasper`s POV**

I sat downstairs, wondering if I would have to drag Bella into the kitchen and force-feed her. She`d gone off in a strop and I could feel her anger. Just then, though, I felt her calm down as she started belting out Marilyn Manson`s mOBSCENE. I knew the lyrics well and I ran silently upstairs to stand outside her door. Strangely, her voice suited the song perfectly – when she was half screaming, half growling. This thought went straight to not-so-little Jasper, and he stood at attention, ready for orders. I felt like I no longer controlled my actions, and I stepped inside Edward`s room, creeping up behind Bella and pressing my hard on into the small of her back. She gasped, and I felt shock, a tiny bit of fear, and... Lust? Maybe I was projecting my feelings onto her. Before she had chance to speak I started singing in a husky tone, directly in her ear.

"_I don't care if your world is ending today  
Because I wasn't invited to it anyway  
You said I tasted famous so I drew you a heart  
But now I'm not an artist, I'm a fucking work of art  
I got an F and a C, and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like u  
You wanted perfect, you got your perfect  
Now I'm too perfect for someone like you  
I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile  
But you'll never be as perfect whatever you do  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I am bone top, a death set, on a mop stick  
You infected me to diamonds, I took all your shit  
Your sell-by-date expired so you had to be sold  
I'm a suffer-genius and vivi sex symbol  
You wanted perfect, you got your perfect  
Now I'm too perfect for someone like you  
I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile  
But you'll never be as perfect whatever you do  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I got an F and a C, and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is u  
I got an F and a C, and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like u  
I got an F and a C, and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like u  
I am the penny in the ghetto with a snow white smile  
Super ego-bitch, I've been evil a while  
I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile  
Super ego-bitch, I've been evil a while  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
Hold the S because I am an ain't"_

"You`re so fucking hot, Bella." I growled. Her fear increased, as did her desire.

"Jasper, what are you..."

"Ssh, Darlin`. No talking from now on."

**Bella`s POV**

I felt fear overtaking me, washing away the lust I felt earlier. His erection was still pressing into me as he slipped his hands into my shirt.

"Please..." I whispered.

"Please what, Bella?" he growled, and I shivered.

"Please don`t... Whatever you`re about to do, don`t do it!" I begged.

"If you don`t know what`s going on, how do you know you don`t want it to happen? I`ll tell you what I`m going to do. I`m going to bend you over and fuck you in your tight ass for hours."

I shuddered, terrified. "I don`t want that."

"I didn`t intend to give you a choice." I gasped as his icy hand snaked into my bra. He rubbed my breast roughly and pulled my head back with the other hand, capturing my lips with his. His tongue took over my mouth as his hands slid into my jeans. A few tears dripped down my cheek and he released my mouth to kiss them away.

"Please don`t be afraid, Darlin`" he murmured softly. Was he bipolar or something? He was flipping from psycho vampire rapist to sweet southern gentleman, and it was confusing.

"How can I not be afraid when my boyfriend`s vampire brother has just told me he is about to rape me?!"

"Oh, Bella. You just don`t understand. We both know you want this."

"No I don`t!"

"I thought I said no talking." he growled. Yup, back to psycho vampire rapist. Jasper slipped his hand into my pants and stroked my folds gently, almost lovingly. I thought he might be sweet again, but I knew I was mistaken when he shoved two fingers roughly into me. I cried out in pain as he began to go through the motions of sex with them. I was so tight that this hurt.

"Ssh, Darlin`" he cooed, kissing the back of my neck. "I`m going to make you feel real good, babe. Better than you`ve ever felt before." I found this hard to believe.

His fingers left my vagina as he stripped me naked at vampire speed. He pushed on my shoulders so I was on my knees, and then placed a hand on the small of my back, bending me over. I supported my weight on my arms, biting into my lip to stop myself begging. He placed one finger at my entrance, massaging the ring of muscle. I whimpered.

"Oh, Bella. You`re going to feel a little pain today. I wish I could help."

"You _can_. You can decide not to take me." My voice was just a whisper.

"If I stop, we`ll both regret it."

"But we will if you carry on."

"No we won`t. We`ll have so much fun together, Darlin`"

"You`re wrong." I said softly. "_You_ might enjoy this, but I will feel nothing but pain."

"So pessimistic." he muttered, and his finger pressed its way in. I yelped both at the intrusion and the cold. He rubbed my back as he thrust his finger in and out, curling it occasionally. I mentally scolded my body as I felt myself beginning to relax, melting into his touch, but it was no use. I was enjoying it. He pushed it in one last time and I climaxed.

"I told you that you would enjoy it." he murmured. "That wasn`t so bad, was it?"

I gulped, but knew there was no point in lying, so I shook my head. I heard him laugh behind me, and then the unmistakable sound of him removing his belt. I heard him pulling down his jeans, and then his boxers. I began to tremble uncontrollably as fear overtook my system. Running would be useless; but did I want to run? _Yes!_ I thought. _Of course I do!_

"Darlin`, why are you so scared? I won`t lie to you; it will hurt. It will hurt like hell, but it shouldn`t last long."

"_I don`t want this_, Jasper. Please, please just leave me alone. I won`t tell anyone, I promise. Just don`t do this." I began to sob deeply. He sighed and I felt his cold arms around me. He held me close as I cried, stroking my hair and replacing my terror with calm. When my tears had dried up, he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened as he tasted my mouth gently. He was acting so loving – his kisses were suddenly filled with adoration and a soft passion instead of lust and anger.

"What..." I whispered when he pulled away.

"Bella, I need you to calm down. You will enjoy this, I swear. Accept that and you will feel so much pleasure, but if you fight me I will not hesitate to force you." I shook my head, surprised I could manage.

"I will _never _let you do this to me!"

"Have it your way." he snarled, and forced me back down so I was on all fours again. I was shocked by his sudden mood change, but I didn`t have time to ponder that thought before he positioned himself at my back entrance. He growled at me, grabbing my cheeks and rubbing them, before he pulled them apart and plunged into me. I screamed.

"Jasper, it really hurts, stop _PLEASE_!" I begged, but he didn`t listen. I cried, yelled and thrashed as he thrust deep into me, hard and fast.

"Just take it, bitch!" he roared, and fear ran through me, mingling with the unbearable pain. I sobbed into my chest as he raped me. It seemed like an eternity before he shot his cool seed into me and pulled out slowly, deliberately hitting sore spots in me as he went. When he was out he wiped himself off on the sheets, smirking. He turned and went to his room without a word, leaving me violated, bruised and bleeding in Edward`s bed.

* * *

I cried myself out after about an hour, and realised I was quite hungry. I stood up and pulled on my clothes. I would shower later, but right now I just wanted to get my lunch over with so I could stay in my room for as much of the weekend as possible.

Dashing downstairs, I prayed that Jasper would be in his room. He wasn`t. He turned as I entered the living room, but his face was vacant. Neither of us acknowledged each other when I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw from the fridge. I threw myself down on a chair and cried out in pain – I was really sore. Standing back up, I shoved the food down my throat and had a drink of water. When I was finished I quickly washed the dishes.

He was there when I turned around. I backed myself up against the counter, trembling. But what I saw was not the Jasper who had viciously attacked me earlier. That man`s eyes had been black, his sharp teeth bared, his voice a menacing snarling growl. I truly feared for my life in his presence. The man I saw now seemed... Broken? I didn`t know. His eyes had faded back to butterscotch, and he looked so sincere, sad, regretful; I could`ve sworn he was sobbing.

"Oh, Bella," he said softly. "I`m so sorry, I don`t know exactly what that _was_." I continued to shake as he approached me. I dropped to the floor, pulling my legs up to my chest and gasped. That was still painful.

"Stay away from me. Don`t... Don`t come _anywhere near me_, you sick bastard." Despite this, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body to his.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to slip from his grasp. He clamped his hand over my mouth and I felt his chest vibrate as he growled.

"I try to be nice to you, you little bitch, but you don`t seem to like gentle Jasper. I quite enjoyed our game earlier. Maybe we should play again." My eyes grew wide with fear as he pushed both hands into my jeans.

"I know now that you won`t enjoy yourself whatever I do, so I won`t bother trying to get you ready. And I won`t go easy on you this time. You thought that hurt, this will fucking _kill _you."

**Jasper`s POV**

I hated myself for what I did to Bella, but when she started calling me names I was blinded by rage. I felt her intense fear and also some pain as I ripped her T-shirt from her slender frame. Seeing that she wore no bra, my already painful erection got harder. I squeezed her breasts and moaned, crashing my lips against hers. The tears running down her cheeks were transferred to my face. She tried in vain to squirm away from me as I yanked down both her jeans and my own.

"You don`t want to make me angry right now," I growled, "because it won`t end well for you." I slipped my thumbs into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. I lifted her and laid her on the kitchen table on her stomach. There were bruises starting out all over her, and her hole was surrounded by dried blood. I lowered my head and placed my lips at the small of her back, licking down until I reached her entrance. She cried out when I slipped my tongue into her, kicking her legs franticly. I snarled and grabbed her thighs hard.

The taste was amazing. It was better than human blood. I wanted to taste her vagina too. _You will, _I told myself,_ before the weekend is over, you will._ When I had decided I was done tasting her, I pulled down my boxers.

"Please Jasper," she whimpered, and she sounded so weak, so feeble. "Please don`t. You can do anything else to me, but I don`t think I can handle that again."

"You should have thought of that before you got me pissed. I think you need punishing." I placed my tip at her entrance. She squeaked.

"Now, if you take your punishment well, I might reward you." I pushed in her a little bit. I could smell tears in the air and she was sobbing quietly. I ignore her as I continue going slowly, so as to drag the pain out as long as possible. When I was all the way in, I pulled out almost completely and thrust back quickly. She howled in pain and I moaned as her muscles tightened.

"You sick fuck." she growled. "You _enjoy_ my pain?"

I clutched her upper arm and contracted my fist to the point where any more would turn the bone to dust. She screamed.

"If you value your life, you will never talk to me like that again." I hissed. She nodded.

"Y-yes Jasper, I`m sorry." I released her arm to grab her hips and forced her to meet my every thrust. She didn`t complain even though I felt her fear and pain. I went in at an angle and the pain caused her hole to contract. The feeling that brought me was unimaginable and I came with a moan. Stroking Bella`s soft skin I pulled out.

"You okay?" I asked softly, rubbing her back.

"Why the fuck would you care?" she sobbed. I leaned down and kissed her neck. The smell of her blood didn`t even register anymore.

"Bella, despite what you might think, I care about you."

Then she said the one thing I didn`t want to hear. "What about Alice?"


End file.
